Johnny Angel
Johnny Angel is one of the many Professional Wrestlers in Second Life and debuting and wrestling for Dark Imagination Entertainment until DIE shut down 9/27/18 and then came back when Premier Wrestling opened. History At 18 years old, Johnny began training with Canadian Stampede Pro Wrestling, under the tutelage of Noah Price. After six months of training, he finally had his first match under the name "Angel", losing his debut against Malik Cummings. With his speed and willingness to throw his body into danger to battle his opponents, it didn't take long for Johnny to become a fan-favorite. Soon, Johnny teamed up with his trainer, Noah Price, to form A&P, a tag team that found success becoming CSPW Tag Team Champions two times before Johnny got an offer to travel to Japan for the All Japan Athletics Association. All Japan Athletics Association (AJAA) Angel took advantage of his open contract in Tokyo, working matches with people like Shima Noriyori and Ota Kyuso. His most notable feuds were with Kido Satoshi and then later against Nakada Iemochi, even becoming the AJAA Wrestling Champion on one occasion, although losing the title after only a few days back to the former champion, Okita Noritoshi. Lucha Libre Azteca (LLA) In 2014, Johnny got his biggest break, being invited down to Mexico to wrestle as "El Angelico" and wearing a mask for Lucha Libre Azteca. El Angelico had multiple rivals, including El Macho Uno, whom El Angelico won the LLA Light-Heavyweight Championship from and then "Flyin" Brian Kennedy, to whom El Angelico lost the Light-Heavyweight Title to. One of the largest viewed moments in his time with LLA was when El Angelico faced off against "El Grande" Juan Rodriguez. During his feud with Rodriguez, El Angelico won the LLA Heavyweight Championship and with it, but then in a fit of rage or perhaps jelousy, Rodriguez ripped the mask off El Angelico, a very disrespectful move in the style of Lucha Libre. Gone for weeks, El Grande claimed the LLA Heavyweight Title forfeit and then won it back in a 15-man Battle Royale. But, fortunately for the fans of El Angelico, as soon as Rodriguez won the title, a man came to challenge him, now with no mask and using the name "Johnny Angel". Johnny Angel targeted El Grande, defeating him to become a 2-time LLA Heavyweight Champion. And eventually, he teamed up with the LLA Trios Champions, Brian Kennedy, Bradan Myers and Blake Dawson to battle in an 8-Man Tag Team Match against El Grande, Ultimo Trueno, Caesar "Spider" Dominquez and Ricardo "LoKo" Ramirez, a team calling themselves El Mafio. Johnny Angel and his team were successful, but all good things must end and eventually the call from Dark Imagination Entertainment came, giving Johnny Angel an offer to work in the United States and abroad. Seeing opportunity, Johnny Angel bid farewell to Lucha Libre Azteca, being defeated for the LLA Heavyweight Championship by El Diablo Loco. Dark Imagination Entertainment (DIE) When his three year contract with LLA had expired, Angel accepted the offer from DIE and headed up north. Johnny Angel hopes to make his fans from Mexico proud as he brings his lucha libre style to the squared circle of DIE. His debut match was on June 12, 2017 where Johnny Angel defeated Johnny Cult on DIE Resurgence. Since his debut, Johnny has had some success and some setbacks at the hands of guys like Simon Phoenix and the Huntsman. But, on November 28, 2017, at DIE Jackpot, fate gave Angel a grand opportunity. At Jackpot, DIE set up a slot machine, where whoever hit the jackpot would become the # 1 Contender to the DIE World Heavyweight Championship. Johnny Angel was that winner. After a couple miscommunications and scheduling conflicts, Johnny Angel got his opportunity against Champion, Anthony Mansfield on the January 2, 2018 edition of DIE Deliverance. At the end of the match, Anthony blatantly got himself disqualified, hitting Johnny with the DIE Title. While Angel won the match, Mansfield still walked out as DIE Champion. Anthony and Johnny collided one more time at DIE Royal Flush (1/30/18), but again Mansfield successfully walked out as DIE Champion. This wouldn't be the only time Angel fought for the DIE World Heavyweight Championship as a few months later at DIE One Armed Bandit (6/4/18), Johnny ended up being defeated by Kingston Ellington who retained the title over Johnny and Razer Darkward. Since then, Johnny Angel had to fight monster after monster, getting the bumps and bruises along the way before finally fighting to a double count out with DIE Champion Kingston Ellington in a Non-Title Match on the August 7, 2018 edition of DIE Deliverance. That match impressed The Gambit enough to make Johnny the #1 Contender, but Angel was still unable to capture the gold when he faced Kingston Ellington on the August 28, 2018 edition of DIE Deliverance. But, the luck of the draw follows Angel. He lost in the first round of a #1 Contender Tournament, but Johnny Cult, the man Angel faced, was found to be injured after the match and unable to continue, so it was Angel who got to take his place and win the short tournament with a win over Hobo Bob to earn another World Title shot against Kingston Ellington at DIE Double Down (9/25/18) where Johnny Angel defeated him to become the new DIE World Heavyweight Champion. Unfortunately on the early morning of 9/27/18 the news broke that DIE was shutting down due to personal reasons of management. Premier Wrestling Johnny Angel had gone back to Mexico for a little bit after DIE shut down until contacted by Vince Aftermath and contracted to Premier Wrestling. During Season One of Premier, Johnny Angel excited the fans with his speed and agility but earned the attention of The Ace. Week after week, The Ace marked Johnny Angel, making his name attacking Angel and injuring the smaller opponent. Angel returned in Season Two, immediately focusing on the biggest bully in Premier, Omega. While Vince Aftermath was looking to just hand Omega the World Heavyweight Championship, there was Johnny Angel to stand up against that injustice. With the fans behind him, Angel was medically cleared and given the opportunity to face Omega by Jasmine Tryce at the Season Two Finale. Unfortunately, for the fans of Johnny Angel, he was not successful in halting the overwhelming power of Omega. Career Highlights *DIE World Heavyweight Champion (defunct when DIE shut down) *2-time Lucha Libre Azteca Heavyweight Champion *All Japan Athletics Association Wrestling Champion *Lucha Libre Azteca Light-Heavyweight Champion *2-time Canadian Stampede Pro Wrestling Tag Team Champion (w/ Noah Price)